halfprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lily
| image = Black_lily.png | imagewidth = | nickname = Lily | race = Human | gender = Female | job = Priest | element = Light | level = 1+ | original location = Central Continent | affiliation = Divine Coalition, Odd Squad, Righteous Blades, Rising Dragons, Team Rose | occupation = Member of Infinite City | guild = Dark Phantom | base of operation = Infinite City | marital status = Single | relatives = | pet = | status = Active | user = | manhua debut = Volume 1, Chapter 5 (Game 5) | novel debut = Volume 1, Chapter 5 (Chapter 5) }} Appearance In the manhua, Black Lily is a human priest and is a member of Dark Phantom. She has black hair which she keeps in a ponytail and wears an orange dress with black fringe around her shoulders. In the novels she is actually a celestial rather than a human and wears a dark purple outfit. She also has wings on her head rather than on her back unlike Doll. Personality Black Lily is quiet and says few lines. She is serious and well prepared for battles. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Black Lily and the other members of Dark Phantom were first seen shortly after Odd Squad had defeated a number of dragons in Rampaging Dragons' Valley. They had come up to ask how they had attracted so many dragons when Prince tried to act like a gangster to scare them off and called Ming Huang a girl. This caused Ming Huang to kick Prince below the belt. Gui then slapped Ming Huang and pinned him with his foot. Then both teams got into an all out fight. Black Lily spent the fight healing her teammates, but was inevitably killed before Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury killing all the members of Odd Squad but Prince. Shortly afterward, Wicked sent Odd Squad a notice of challenge for a rematch between the two teams during the Adventurers' Tournament that was about to take place. Tournament arc Black Lily and her teammates were able to fight and win their way to the finals of the Adventurers' Tournament. They decided to team up with Odd Squad for the final match to improve their chances of winning. Dark Phantom and Odd Squad under the guidance of Ugly Wolf, took on a number of large mobs to simulate the conditions of the final match. During one of these training sessions, Prince who was being used for bait, fell off a cliff. Badly injured, but not dead, he sent a message to his teammates telling them what happened. They then told Dark Phantom what had happened. Dark Phantom agreed to help them search, so they all headed out to find Prince. Shortly afterward, the two teams split so that they could each undergo their own special training. Black Lily was next seen at the final match of the tournament. Dark Phantom had also decided to use a strategy of escaping similar to Odd Squad's, so they split up into three teams: Wicked with Ming Huang, Feng Wu Qing with Black Lily, and Marksman with Playboy. For most of the match, Ming Huang and his teammates tried to keep a low profile and not fight when possible. Near the end of the fight when Prince wanted to help Nan Gong Zui after "betraying" him. This caused both Odd Squad and Dark Phantom to jump into the fray and start attacking. Ming Huang unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing or seriously injuring the remaining players. At the end of the match only Dark Phantom and Odd Squad remained. Then Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury just as Yu Lian unleashed her Meteor Shower. The two spells collided killing everyone including Black Lily, but Lolidragon (who had burrowed underground) and Feng Wu Qing managed to survive. Lolidragon was then able to stomp Feng Wu to death making Dark Phantom the runners up for the tournament. Nan Gong Zui arc She along with the other members of Dark Phantom joined Odd Squad and became members of Infinite City. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc She helped look for Prince after he fell off a cliff. Equipment Black Lily wields a staff. Powers & Abilities Black Lily is a priest so she knows a series of healing spells which she uses to heal her teammates as well as herself. Trivia *Black Lily is currently the only female priest to be introduce in the series. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Dark Phantom zh:黑百合